


Beautiful Storm

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Gibbs is always protective of his team, but when Jack has a date is he just being protective or is it something more.





	Beautiful Storm

Gibbs walked towards the office, but stopped a few steps from the door when he heard the three familiar voices through the open office door. 

“The black one has to be the black one.” Bishop said.

“I don’t know. I like the yellow. That pop of color.” McGee commented.

“I think little black dress gives the wrong impression on a first day.” Jack made a tsk noise.

“It does.”

The three turned towards the man standing just inside the door way.

“I knew it.” Jacks smirked at Gibbs. “Men do love the little black dress don’t they?”

“We do.” Gibbs and McGee said it in unison, making Jack and Bishop laugh.

“Date.” Gibbs said it more to draw out information than a question.

“Yes.” Jack sighed. “Getting back on the horse, so to speak”

Gibbs nodded.

“A friend of Tim and Delilah’s, so he comes highly recommended.” Jack smiled over at McGee.

Gibbs glanced at the three dresses draped over Jack’s desk. 

“I know you have an opinion.” Jack folded her arms across her chest and looked at Gibbs.

“Brown.” He pointed to the brown one. “Matches your eyes.”

She smiled knowing that was exactly why he would pick it. “And if you could pick any color to have me in?”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. “Not touching that one.” 

She loved that she could make him laugh. It was rare but becoming a little more common. Suddenly aware that they’d been at this longer than she intended, she looked at her watch. “Have to run, meeting with Vance.” Grabbing a file from under the brown dress on her desk, she bolted out and towards Vance’s office.

Gibbs slowly walked towards McGee.

McGee took a few steps back as a glaring Gibbs moved forward. He stumbled slightly when his legs touched the edge of the couch. “Boss, Todd’s a great guy.” McGee started to  
explain as Gibbs stepped into his personal space. “Retired Navy Lt. Commander, POW, never married, has a house here in DC.” 

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed as he listened to the younger agent’s assessment.

“One of the nicest guys I’ve ever met, good looking. I think they’d get a long really well.” McGee cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t have set them up, if I didn’t know he was a good guy.”

“Name.”

“Todd Hillman.”

“When”

“Friday night.”

The glare faded slightly as Gibbs took a step back. 

McGee finally took a deep breath thinking he’d covered everything.

Gibbs turned and walked out of the office without another word.

Bishop looked at McGee and shook her head. “I told you not to do it.”

“She asked me to set her up.” 

“Doesn’t matter, look how the date I sat her up with turned out.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah but come on, it’s not like that’s going to happen again.”

“No but still. Gibbs is protective in a normal situation and this is not a normal situation.” She shook her head again. “Should have stayed out of it. If this goes south-”

McGee dropped down on the couch.

“I hope Delilah likes the cold.”

McGee looked over at her.

“Because you’re next posting will be in Antarctica.” She hissed. “Or worse…agent a float.”

He dropped his head onto the back of the couch. Why did let himself get dragged into these situations?

##########  
Gibbs sat on the couch staring down at the open file on the coffee table. Taking a sip from the bottle, he flipped over to the last page. He read through it then flipped all the pages back to the beginning. Leaning forward, elbows on knees, beer in hand he glared down at the picture paper clipped to the file. McGee was right. The guy was good looking, forty-eight, 5’10”, short cropped salt and pepper hair the cut of a man that couldn’t break the regimented habits of time in the military, a neatly trimmed beard of the same salt and pepper, deep green eyes, and looked to be in good shape. Most women would find him attractive. Plus the guy seemed good on paper, awards, metals, stellar military record, and an officer that retired with honors. In fact, he still consulted for the Navy. Gibbs was surprised they hadn’t crossed paths or maybe they had and he just hadn’t cared at the time. He’d remember the man now, the face seared into his mind for all the wrong reasons. Closing the file, he leaned back and downed the rest of the beer still staring at the now closed file. Yeah, he had no doubt Todd and Jack would hit it off. 

Standing up he made his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. Twisting off the top, he downed half the bottle, looked at it a moment, and shook his head. Opening the fridge again, he grabbed another bottle and headed back to the living room. Sitting the unopened bottle on the coffee table, he dropped back down onto the couch, his eyes again falling on the closed file. She deserved some happiness. She deserved to find a good man that she could love and who would love her just as much. She deserved that happy ending that everyone wants, but always seemed elusive to people like her and him…or maybe it was just him. He gulped down the rest of the beer and grabbed the other from the table. He should be happy for her…but he wasn’t.  
The crack of thunder outside the window pulled him from his thoughts. Standing up he headed towards the front door and stepped out onto the porch. The rain was barely a drizzle, but the lightening flashed warning of the impending storm. The wind whispered through the trees rustling the remaining leaves that clung to the branches desperate to hold on. Part of him believed in some small way the storm was a manifestation of his internal anger. Anger at himself…anger for wants and desires he refused to admit, anger at emotions he had no right to feel, and anger for believing any of it mattered…especially to her. Leaning back against the house, he closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. The wrath of the approaching storm enveloped him, welcoming his own fury as an extension of its own, knowing their combined power would be unstoppable. Another deep breath and the storm broke.

The rain poured down beating against the siding like an unending array of bullets. The wind lashed violently through the trees as the leaves were ripped from the branches. The lightning struck, illuminating the darkness in a flash of white. And finally the thunder started as a low rumble before erupting into cascading wave of explosions.  
Soaked to the bone, Gibbs tipped his head back embracing it all. The wind beating against his chest in a display of strength and resilience. The lightning that permeated his closed eyelids searing its image into his eyes and mind, and the thunder that echoed inside his head refusing to be silenced or forgotten. He suddenly laughed understanding why they usually compared storms to women. She was exactly like the storm for him…Her strength and resilience beating its way into his very being, her image forever seared into his eyes and mind, and her voice echoing in his head refusing to be silenced or forgotten. She was his beautiful storm. The laughter faded as quickly as it began and his eyes shot open as the beer bottle slipped from his fingers shattering at his feet. He ran his hands down his face, the sobering realization struck with such force it took the air from his lungs and he gasped of breath. Clamping his eyes shut again the vision of her appeared behind his eyelids, her blond hair falling in waves around her face and down over her shoulders, her brown eyes smiling as wide as her lips. He shook his head trying to remove and replace the vision but when he focused again the she was there. This time she laughed that heartfelt laugh that made him involuntarily laugh too. 

His eyes slowly opened and he was staring into the women’s green eyes. Relief washed over him and he shivered suddenly feeling the cold.

“Don’t fight it.” The words were spoken so calmly and lovingly that he held his breath as she continued. “It’s time to move on and be happy…with her.” She smiled a soft reassuring smile that started with her eyes and radiated to the rest of her face. “Lose yourself in the moment, remember what that was like.” Stepping forward her lips brushed against his forehead. “When there were no rules, no regrets, and no thoughts of the past haunting you.” “

He felt the auburn hair brush against his cheek and he took a deep breath breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. “I don’t-” When he looked up she was gone.

##########  
She walked into her office taken aback when McGee and another man were standing inside talking. 

“Jack this is-”

“Todd Hillman.” She extended her hand to him, neither man surprised that she knew who he was. Although she trusted McGee, of course she had checked him out, read his file, saw a picture.

“Tim said you were beautiful-” Todd shook his head. “But he understated it.”

“Thank you.” She let go of his hand and looked back and forth between the two men.

“I’m only here because I was at a meeting and Tim and I are having dinner.”

“And he thought it might be nice if we were at least introduced a head of the date tomorrow.” 

“Exactly.” Todd smiled.

She did a quick appraisal of the man. First thought he’s attractive and has a beautiful smile. His body language spoke volumes. Perfect posture, standing almost at attention, with his hands behind his back. Chin up, slight smile, eyes looking directly into hers. He was confident, but not arrogant. Friendly, but not one to share too much. He was wearing a designer suite and expensive shoes, probably because of the meeting. At least she hoped it was. 

“Well we should probably go. It’s getting late and I’m starved.” Todd smiled. “It was a pleasure to meet you Jack and I can’t wait till Friday.”

“Pleasure.” She tipped her head.

“And just to check again, Little Serow’s restaurant.”

“Sounds great.”

“See you there at seven.” 

“See you there.” Jack smiled. “Have a good night.”

Todd started for the door McGee behind him. McGee looked at Jack for some kind of reaction. She smiled and patted his shoulder as he left. Not really the reaction he was hoping for, but it was late, she was probably tired. 

Once the two men left she closed the door and stared at the three dresses still draped over her desk. Letting out a sigh, she walked over and sat down at her desk. At this point it didn’t matter which one she wore, their first date would be their last. It wasn’t there, she already knew. It wasn’t like she believed in love at first sight, but she believed in attraction. That little flutter of your stomach when you see someone and find them good-looking, appealing, or sexy, whatever you call it. That little jolt of excitement that makes your pulse race. That initial thought that runs through mind of I wonder what their lips taste like. None of that happened. 

She dropped her head back and took a deep breath. She always did this, over analyzed everything. A habit of the job. “Not this time.” Picking her head up, she told herself to give the poor guy a chance. People can become more likable and attractive once you talk and get to know someone on a deeper level. That’s what she told herself she needed to do with Todd. Have dinner, talk, and then decide if it was worth a second date. There was one other thing she could do again, standing up she grabbed her jacket and head towards the elevator.

###########

“There’s a great burger place just down the street.” McGee said as they walked off the elevator and towards the bullpen. “They do-” McGee stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the man sitting at his desk in the bullpen. What the hell was he doing back here? As he said it Gibbs looked up, the older man’s eyes narrowing as he saw the man next to McGee. 

McGee and Todd walked into the bullpen and McGee forced himself to smile. “Boss.”

Gibbs just tipped his chin. 

“This is Todd Hillman.”

Gibbs already knew the man; the face itched into his memory bank since earlier today.

McGee turned to Todd. “This is-”

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Todd smiled and extended his hand as Gibbs stood up and came around the desk. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Gibbs took the man’s hand reminding himself not to crush it hard enough to break every bone like he wanted to.

“It’s always amazed me that we’ve never crossed paths before.”

Gibbs smirked to himself when he saw the man flex his hand after the hand shake.

“Always thought Tim might introduce us.”

Gibbs just stood there.

“We were just uhm, heading to dinner.” McGee wanted to get them out of here.

“Tim thought it might be nice for me to meet Jack before the date Friday, quick introduction.” Todd shook his head. “Beautiful woman.”

“Amazing agent.” They were the first words Gibbs had spoken and they came out sounding gruff.

“I’m sure she is. I’m looking forward to getting to know her better.” Todd could sense Gibbs was sizing him up. “Tim speaks highly of her, of all of you.”

Again, Gibbs just stood there. 

Todd laughed nervously. “Look I know your reputation and how protective you are of your team.”

“I am.”

“And I know Jack is part of that team.”

Gibbs’ eyes narrow.

“I promise I’m a good guy.” Todd smirked. “So maybe you can stop with the interrogation stare.”

Gibbs took a step forward and the man instinctively stepped back. “If this was an interrogation, I wouldn’t be this nice.” Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, he headed towards the elevator. “Night Tim.”

“Night boss.” McGee waited until the elevator doors opened and closed and he was sure the man was gone before letting out the breath he’d been holding.

“That’s him being nice?”

“Sorta.”

Todd turned to McGee. “So does he just not like me because I’m taking out someone on the team?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” If McGee didn’t know any better he’d think Gibbs was jealous. Protective he’d seen but this was something else.

##########

“Ruby what are you still doing here?” Jack was surprised to still see anyone in the file office this late.

“New system.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “We’re scanning everything.” Another eye roll. “And I do mean everything.”

Jack chuckled. “Well saves me some time.”

“What do you need?”

“File on Lt. Commander Todd Hillman.” 

“Give me a sec.” She disappeared between the rows of shelving and came back empty handed. 

“Something wrong?”

“Didn’t see it let me check.” She tapped at the computer screen. “Says it was taken out earlier today but there’s no record of who took it out.”

“We’re required to sign files out.”

“I know that.” Ruby raised an eyebrow as she tapped at a few more keys. “Time stamp says it was checked out at 17:21, but who check it out and who was on shift was left blank.”

“And how could anyone get away with that?”

Ruby looked at her as if she’d just asked can monkeys fly. “You work for the alphabet gang and you have to ask that question?” Her eyebrow went up. “I have spooks walk in her almost every other day with a court order for files that they don’t sign for.”

Jack shook her head. “There is absolutely no reason anyone would need this file.”

“You need it.”

Jack sighed. “Not for a case.”

Ruby’s eyes widen and she grinned. “Crushing on someone?”

“No.” Jack chuckled. “Date with someone.”

“I can print you the digital copy.”

“I can pull that up in my office.”

Ruby shrugged. “You could check with scheduling find out who was on shift, but there have been four and five people working each shift because of the new system.” She wanted to be more helpful. “I know when I came on Tanya was the only one on before the shift change, but she said there were five other people working in the back.”

“Thanks.” Jack smiled. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Ruby waited until she heard the door close then let her shoulders slump forward. She knew exactly who took the file, hell every other week he checked out files without signing for them. Everyone in this department knew not to question it. At the time she never questioned why he needed the chart, just figured it was for a case, but now, oh now she knew better. “Mmm, mmm.” She shook her head. “What is going on with those two?”

##########

“He was in full on interrogation mode.” McGee kept his voice low as he spoke to the two people standing by his desk. 

“So.” Torres shrugged. “He’s just looking out for her.”

“I set them up what does he have to be concerned about?” 

“Come on McGee, we’ve all misjudged people, he’s just double checking.”

“No, it was more than that.” McGee paused. “He full on hated the guy the minute he laid eyes on him.”

“Gibbs is a pretty good judge of character, maybe his dark magic picked up something.”

“I’m telling you that’s not it.”

“Then what do you think it is?” Bishop finally chimed in.

McGee looked around the bullpen, spun his chair and looked up at the landing above them and then towards the door leading to Vance’s office. He looked towards both elevators, then finally turned back around and leaned in as the other two agents leaned towards him. “I think he’s jealous.”

The other two agent’s eyebrows went up; they looked at each other then broke out laughing.

“Gibbs jeal-?” Torres stopped before saying the word somehow afraid if he said Gibbs might somehow hear it. “Of what?”

“What do you mean of what?” McGee scoffed. “Jack.”

Torres’ head went back. “You think-” He stopped and glanced around the area as McGee had done earlier. “Gibbs, Jack.” He couldn’t even bring himself to ask the full question.

McGee shrugged.

“Rule twelve.” Bishop shook her head. “There’s no way.”

“I don’t know.” Torres thought about it. “Rules can’t control how you actually feel.”

“Okay, I’m walking away from this conversation.” Bishop put up her hands and went back to her desk.

McGee looked at Torres.

“I don’t know McGee I’m kinda with Bishop on this one.” Torres shook his head and headed back to his desk.

“Fine, I’ll let it go.”

“Let what go?” Gibbs asked strolling into the bullpen and stopped when he saw all three agents stare at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Bishop responded first. “Just working on the case.”

“Bishop you’re with me.” Gibbs grabbed his jacket and keys and headed towards the elevator.

“Where we going?” She asked as she grabbed her bag following him to the elevator.

“Petty Officer Welches' apartment.”

##########

Gibbs made a right turn off the highway and Bishop looked over at him confused. “I thought Welches apartment was on Cady Street.”

“It is.” Gibbs made another right turn. “Back way.”

“This isn’t really-” She stopped when he glared over at her. “Right.”

They headed down 35th street and Gibbs slowed as he scanned the homes to his right. His eyes landed on one of the homes and his eyes narrowed.

“Someone you know live around here?”

“No.” Gibbs sped back up and focused on the road ahead of them. 

Glancing at the number on the home Gibbs had stared at and several around it she stored them in her memory. Gibbs had definitely been looking for something or someone. Maybe he was thinking of moving. Georgetown was a popular area. She laughed. She couldn’t even imagine Gibbs ever moving. They finally pulled up outside the apartment building, ten minutes later than they should have if they’d taken the direct route. There was definitely something going on. Gibbs never took a route that would waste time unless he had a reason. 

##########

The elevator dinged and Torres and McGee both looked up as Gibbs and Bishop stepped off. Gibbs headed straight up the stairs towards Vance’s off. Bishop walked into the bullpen a perplexed look on her face. She tossed her bag behind her desk then walked over to McGee. “Is there anything tied to this case on 35th street.”

McGee shook his head. “No.”

“Nothing around 83220.”

McGee’s eyes went wide. “Why are you asking?”

“Because Gibbs took some round-about route today, specifically taking 35th street and looking at some house in that area.” She shook her head. “Gibbs never takes a round-about route.”

Torres walked over. “I know that look.” He pointed at McGee. “You know something.” 

McGee looked at Torres then Bishop. “83220 35th street is where Todd lives.” He watched both agents register the surprise. He squared his shoulder and had that I told you so look. “Still think I’m wrong.”

“He definitely knew what he was looking for.” Bishop’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. “I still say he’s just checking the guy out.”

“By driving by his house?”

“Oh this is not good.” Torres looked at McGee. “Especially for you.”

McGee drew back. “Why?”

“If Gibbs is-” Torres glanced around the room then back at the two people. “Thirsty” He made quote marks in the air. “And you set her up.” He took a step back. “You better hope that date doesn’t go well.”

“Maybe he’s not thirsty- because she has a date but just as a concerned friend.”

McGee and Torres both stared at her, heads cocked and a completely blank look. 

“What you can’t be, thirsty, just out of concern.”

Torres broke out in a hearty laugh. “No.”

“What you’ve never been, thirsty, because a friend might be dating the wrong person, or-”

“There is only one reason a man gets thirsty and it’s because he’s not getting a drink of what he wants to be drinking.”

She looked at Torres, then over at McGee. “McGee.”

McGee shrugged.

“Really?”

The two men nodded.

Her head snapped towards McGee. “I told you not to get involved.”

“Well it’s a little too late now.” McGee bit back at Bishop.

“Okay.” Torres spoke in a calm voice. “This is what it comes down to. We are staying out of it from this moment on.” He put his hand on McGee’s shoulder. “And you should let your friend borrow your vest, just in case.” He smacked McGee’s shoulder. 

##########

She was reading over a psych report when she heard the tap on the open door. Looking up, she smiled. 

“You busy?” McGee asked.

“Come in.” She closed the file as McGee walked in and shut the door behind him.

“This must be serious.” She pulled off her glasses and tossed them on the desk. Rarely did anyone close the door. 

“Sort of.” McGee walked over and sat down across from her. 

She waited expecting him to continue, but he just sat there staring at the back of her computer monitor. “Tim, are you okay.”

“Yeah, just not sure how to ask this.”

“Just ask.”

He swallowed hard. “There’s nothing going on between you and Gibbs right?” Seeing her completely shock at the question he quickly spoke again. “Not that it’s any of my business I just, Gibbs…the date…it’s been strange.”

“Strange?”

McGee tried to figure out the best way to say it. “I thought maybe he was being protective, because you’re part of this team now.”

“Okay.” She nodded her understanding. Gibbs was protective of his team and even though she was more of an extension of his team, she fell under the team umbrella.

“But then it was, different and I was sure but -” He blew out a breath and said the word the three agents had been avoiding earlier. “It seemed like he was jealous of Todd and you going on a date.”

Her reaction took a moment, but she laughed. “I’m sure it was just protectiveness.” She saw his doubtful expression. “And there’s nothing going on between me and Gibbs.”

“You’re sure?”

She cocked her head and stared at him with furrowed brow.

“Right of course you’re sure.” McGee laughed. “Sorry I just. The way he was acting when he met Todd.”

“He met Todd?”

“The other night after we left your office, Gibbs was down stairs.”

“He was grilling him.” She smirked. Gibbs was protective and she had no doubt he probably wanted to make sure Todd was a good man.

“No.” McGee shook his head. “He was in interrogation mode, had the stare going on but never asked a question. Just this instant hate for the guy.”

“Again, I’m sure it was just Gibbs being Gibbs.”

“Right and driving by Todd’s house was just to check it out.”

“Right.” She nodded trying not to let McGee see her surprise at the statement.

McGee let out a deep sigh. “Thanks I feel better.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Standing up, McGee turned to leave and then stopped and turned back to her. “Gibbs doesn’t hear about this conversation right.”

She shook her head. “Strictly between you and I.”

“Thanks.” 

She picked up her glasses and leaned back in the chair. Biting at the earpiece, everything McGee had said slowly wormed its way into her psyche. Gibbs easily could have been the person that took out Todd’s file. Anyone in that file office would have handed it over without a second thought; Gibbs’ reputation did precede him. She laughed and shook her head. Gibbs jealous was ridiculous. He was concerned, being protective that was all. She turned back to the file ignoring that little voice in the back of her head.

###########

Sitting at his desk, he stretched trying to work out the kink in his lower back. He’d fallen asleep on the boat last night causing the soreness and his knee ached because of the rain...both of them reminding him of his age. The hairs on the back of his neck went up and he knew immediately she’d walked out of her office. His body always sensed her before he ever laid eyes on her. Taking a slow deep breath, he stayed focused on the report in front of him refusing to look up. He prayed she’d just rush to the elevator and not stop at his desk. His stomach clenched as his nose inhaled the scent of her, this sweet spicy scent that was familiar, yet he still couldn’t place. Forcing himself to look up, he clenched the pen in his hand as he smiled at her. 

“Heading home soon?”

He nodded as his eyes momentarily glanced down at the brown dress she was wearing.

“You were right. The brown was the best choice.”

“Yeah after the black one.” The image of her in the little black dress flashed through his mind and he shook his head dispelling the vision.

“But first date.” She shrugged. “Maybe if this date goes well, we’ll get to the little black dress phase.”

“Right.” That image popped back into his head as she said the phrase. 

“So many other colors though.” 

“Yeah.” He was about to blow off the obvious reference to the question she’d asked him in her office yesterday, but he found himself answering. “White.”

“White.” She smirked. “Is it the virginal thing?” She watched as his eyebrow went up. “Because if it is I hate to burst your bubble but-”

He chuckled. “That’s not it.”

“Good.” She grinned. “Then why white? I mean white it’s the absence of color, not a color or the reflection of all color, whichever theory you subscribe to.”

Gibbs shrugged. “You just look good in white.”

She laughed. “You’re a simple man.”

“I am.” For some reason he felt compelled to speak again. “And your eyes look even deeper, more expressive.”

She smiled pushing her hair behind her right ear.

“The eyes say a lot.”

“Yes they do…” She paused. “If you let them.”

They stared at each other a moment, before Gibbs cleared his throat. “Reports.”

“Right.” She nodded repeatedly. “And I should go don’t want to be late.”

“Night Jack.”

“Night Gibbs.” She smiled.

##########

“I can’t believe you got the house so cheap.” She shook her head.

“Well, it helped being friends with the realtor, but a lot of it was being willing to do the repairs myself.”

“I bet.” She swirled the straw around in her drink.

“I’d love for you to see the place sometime.” Todd smiled inferring and hoping there would be another date.

She nodded. The date was going good, conversation flowed easily, they had a lot in common, he was attentive and funny…and she was completely not interested.

“Up for some coffee there’s a great little place over on Belmont.”

“Yeah I know it.” She smiled.

“They’re open late.” 

“Sure.” 

“Let me take care of this.” He grabbed the check and made his way to the bar.

She let out a sigh as she ran her hands through her hair and mumbled. “Seriously Jacqueline, what the hell is wrong with you.” Todd was a great guy and she was practically repulsed by the man. Maybe she just wasn’t meant to be in a relationship. She had a full life without a relationship, a job she loved, friends, good friends and she had…. She didn’t finish the thought pushing it deep down into the pit of her stomach. She felt the hand on her back and actually jumped.

“Sorry.” Todd pulled his hand back. “You ready.”

She nodded as she stood up and he helped her with her jacket and she grabbed her purse.

“Do you wanna take one car; I can drop you back off.”

“Belmont’s closer to my place, probably be easier to meet you there.”

“I can walk you to your car.”

She pointed out the window beside them to the car parked right out front. “I’m right there.”

“Okay, see you there.”

She nodded and smiled as he walked out of the restaurant. As soon as he walked out the front door she dropped back down in the chair she’d just left.

“Is everything okay?” The waitress walked over a concerned look on her face.

“Fine.” Jack smiled. “Just need a minute.”

“Not feeling it?” The waitress smirked.

“Definitely not feeling it.” Jack took a deep breath.

“Yeah I kinda sensed that.”

“Great.” Jack groaned. “Which means he probably did too.”

“Please, he’s totally into you.” The waitress waved her hand. “He wasn’t getting the signs he was thrilled you were laughing at his jokes.” She rolled her eyes. “And there were some bad ones.”

“I know.” Jack finally stood up. “Thanks.”

“You can always blow him off.”

“Not really my style.” She shook her head. “Plus he’s a friend of a friend.”

“Oh sorry.”

“Me too.” She made her way out of the restaurant and stopped just outside the door. The storm from last night had rolled in again about two hours ago and the rain was falling down in buckets. She’d lied to Todd about her car; she’d actually parked about a block away. She looked down at the high heeled boots she had on. Running the block to her car was not an option. The door opened behind her and she stepped to the side letting whoever was leaving get by her.

“Here.”

The waitress was standing there holding an umbrella out to her. 

“It’s from the lost and found so don’t worry about it.” She saw the questioning look in the woman’s eyes. “I knew you lied about that being your car, it belongs to the owner.”

“Thanks.” She accepted the umbrella and the waitress disappeared back into the restaurant. Popping the umbrella open, she held it above her and walked as fast as possible to her car. Even with the umbrella her jacket was soaked when she finally jumped into the car. “How you going to explain that?” Jack sighed as she tossed the umbrella on the passenger side floor, pulled off her jacket and put the keys in the ignition. She turned it and nothing, she tried again, nothing. “You have got to be kidding me.” At first annoyed the annoyance turned to a soft laugh. Maybe someone was trying to tell her something. Pulling her phone from her purse, she pulled up McGee’s number and called. She waited and after about four rings it went to voicemail. “Tim, Jack call me I need Todd’s number” They hadn’t exchanged numbers everything had been set up with McGee as the middle man. She was sure Todd would ask for her number after coffee and she’d have to be honest as to why she won’t give it to him. But right now she just didn’t want him to think she blew him off. “If you won’t answer for me. Maybe you’ll answer for Gibbs.” She called the number and he answered on the first ring. “My car’s dead, I don’t have Todd’s number, and Tim isn’t answering his phone.”

“Which one do you want me to help you with?”

She could hear the cocky smirk over the phone. “Tim, can you call him and have him call me.”

“And he’s gonna take my call?”

“Never be unreachable.”

“Where are you at?”

“33rd and Wisconsin.”

“Your date leave you stranded?”

“No, so drop the tone.” She snapped at the obvious anger in his voice. Taking a deep breath she calmed her own annoyed tone. “It’s a long story and one I don’t have time for. Would you just call Tim for me please?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything else.”

“No, I’ll call triple A.” She ended the call and waited.

###########

She looked at the time on her phone again. It had been fifteen minutes and she still hadn’t heard from McGee or Gibbs. Triple A would call when they could get someone out, but with the storm, it could be hours, they were backed up. She jumped at the knock on her window and shook her head when she saw the familiar face. 

He heard the click of the locks and cracked the door open. “Pop the hood.”

“Gibbs, what-” The door closed and she watched him walk to the front of the car. Shaking her head, she popped the hood watching as his soaking wet form released the hood and a second later her view out the window was completely obscured. She sat there a few minutes her stomach fluttering, pulse racing, and a strange mixture of annoyance and anxiety started to bubble inside her. When it was finally too much she climbed out and went to the front of the car. “What the hell are you doing?” She practically had to scream over the pounding rain. He had a flashlight between his teeth holding it as he scanned the engine.

He pulled the flashlight from his mouth. “Get back in the car.” He hollered.

“Did you get a hold of Tim?”

“No.” He tipped his head back towards the car. “Now get back in the car.”

“No.” She shouted pushing the strands of wet hair from her face. 

Taking her arm, he walked her back to the driver’s side door and opened it.

“No.” She slammed the door closed. “Why did you come?”

He didn’t answer instead he went to walk away.

“Damn it Gibbs.” She grabbed his arm, making him turn towards her and for a brief moment she saw it. “You are jealous.”

“What if I am?” Gibbs snapped.

She took a deep breath her heart pounding against her chest, her body suddenly bathed in warmth even in the freezing rain. “You should have told me.”

“Why?” Gibbs stared into her brown eyes. “I have no right to be jealous.” He shook his head. “No right.”

Staring into his blue eyes, the depth of the emotion he finally let her see took her breath away.

Her silence, made him take a step back and he was about to walk back to the front of the car when she grabbed his arm. His eyes traveled from her hand on his arm up to her face. Her other arm shot out and grabbed the front of his jacket pulling him towards her. His eyes narrowed as the brown eyes gazed into his letting him see all the feelings she’d been hiding, feelings she’d been hiding longer than he’d been hiding his own. Crushing her body against the door, he looked for any sign of doubt or hesitation. Finding none he kissed her with a hunger and anger born of his denial and jealousy and fueled by her willingness to accept it. When his hands touched her hips and caressed up her ribcage, the soaking wet fabric of her dress clung to her body like a second skin. He clawed at the dress as his thumbs brushed across her hard nipples. Ripping their lips apart, he glared into the dilated eyes bathed in lust. His lips brushed against her cheek on the way to her ear. “Did he touch you?” The words were an animalist growl.

“No.” She shouted out the word wanting to make sure he heard it above the rain.

“Did you want him to?”

“God no.” 

“What do you want?” Asking the question he drew back and stared back into those haunting brown eyes.

“You.” She grabbed his face with both hands. “All I want is you.” She crushed their lips together this time in her own desperate need to explore. His lips were softer than she expected and with a tenderness that masked the urgency of their need. Having feasted on his lips she forced her tongue across his lips exploring his mouth. He tasted like beer and coffee with faint hints of Bourbon…a heady intoxicating taste that made her long for more. She bit down on his lower lip as her hands wrapped around his neck and into his silver locks clawing at his scalp.

His hands skimmed down her body, slipping around her hips and cupping her ass. The touch caused her to wrap her legs around him and he pushed her hard against the car door. His lips descended to her neck, tasting her skin for the first time and tasting that scent, so familiar. He nipped at the unmarred flesh before suddenly biting down on her jugular as the rolling thunder crashed around them. 

Her legs tightened around him causing his hard cock to brush against her. “Oh God.” She whimpered as her body trembled. Her words made him pull back and their eyes met again. He thrust against her and she gasped rubbing herself against him. Her eyes again told him everything. If he wanted her, right here, right now, he could have her.  
Part of him wanted to, wanted nothing more than make love to her like this, lost in the moment, the rain pouring over them, the storm surrounding them.

“Don’t fight it.” 

He swallowed hard as the words from last night echoed around him in the present. Lose yourself in the moment, remember what it was like.

Taking his silence as acceptance, her hands slid down his chest and unzipped his pants. She pulled his cock out through the opening in his boxers. 

“Stop.” The word was a growl

She froze, suddenly shivering against him fearing she’d pushed him too far. 

Shifting her weight against the car, he wrapped one arm completely around her and pushed her harder against the door. His other hand caressed up the outside of her thigh, his fingers slipping under the dress and to her hip. Finding the thin strip of fabric, he slid two fingers under it, wrapped it around them, and yanked hard easily tearing the delicate fabric.

Her breath hitched with surprise both at his action and that he was going to let this happen.

“Did you think I’d deny myself the woman I love?” His hand slid down her hip. 

She trembled in his arms, the admission overwhelming her, the tears threatening to fall. Completely lost in the power of his words, she didn’t realize his hand had left her hip. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as he entered her slowly, gradually allowing her time to adjust to his presence. She took quick shallow breath as inch by inch he filled her.

Completely enveloped inside her, he pressed his forehead to hers as he stilled trying to hold on to the last ounce of control he still possessed. She was so warm, wet, and when she tightened around him he almost came. 

She grabbed his face with both hands forcing him to look at her, eye to eyes. “Take me, please.” She crushed her lips against his and before she could pull back, he was lunging into her. “Yes, God yes.” Her body was pushed upward with each forward thrust and she tightened her legs around him. 

He surrendered to it all taking her with all the jealousy, love and endless emotion he had for her. He surrendered to the moment, to her and to what it meant for him, for them. And the storm raged around them, the rain, the lightning, and the thunder fueled them, reminding him yet again how much she was like the storm. She blew in to his life from out of nowhere, this strong, reliant woman that seeped into his soul permeating every fiber of his being with a thunderous roar that refused to let him love her in silence. 

She clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck as he took her. Eyes closed, cheek to cheek, he whispered in her ear. Words she’d never thought she’d hear from him, words of love, devotion, and jealousy. Then words of passion, need, and desire. Until the words turned to adjectives, comparing her to the storm, his storm, their storm and her body started to shake. She didn’t want to give in; she wanted to just continue to be bathed in his words and the pleasure that surged through her. Then his fingers were on her clit begging her to come, to surrender, and to let him hear and feel what his touch did to her. She screamed into the storm, screamed his name, words, and sounds as her body shuddered in his arms. 

Her screams pushed him towards the edge and when she clamped around, he lost the fight. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he came tearing into her flesh as he held them there as the storm raged on.

##########

“Should I ask where these women’s sweatpants came from?” Her eyebrow went up as she walked into the bedroom in a pair of women’s sweats and one of his t-shirts.

He shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed running a towel over his head. He’d managed to put on a pair of sweats but not a t-shirt. “Abby, Ziva, maybe Kate. They’ve been here for years.”

“So not some old girlfriend or ex-wife.”

He dropped the towel on the bed and shook his head. “Never wanted anyone leaving clothes here.”

“Well I do have three dresses and a few other things in my duffle bag.”

“Pick a drawer or a hanger.”

She smiled. “Wow, that’s all it takes?”

He nodded.

Walking over to him, she pushed his knees apart and stood before him, waiting for his touch.

His hands caressed her hips then danced around her to the small of her back drawing her closer.

Her hands touched his chest as she leaned down and kissed him. “I love you.” Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her and tossed her down onto the bed. Laughing she stared up at his face into that smile and those steel blue eyes looking down at her. “So is this reaction because I said I love you or because you want me again?”

“Both.” 

“Good answer.” Her hands caressed over his bare chest loving the feel of his skin under her hands. 

He brushed an unruly curl from her face letting his finger follow a path down her cheek. “Beautiful storm.”

“You keep calling me that, a storm, your storm.” 

“Because you are.” He kissed her as his hand caressed up her ribcage.

“Oh no.” She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away a few inches.

“What?”

“Todd, Tim.” She groaned. “I haven’t even looked at my phone. Todd probably called Tim telling him I ditched him.” She felt the lips against her ear. 

“I’ll handle Todd.”

She laughed. “Are you gonna handle Tim too?”

He drew back and looked down at her.

“Tim asked me if something was going on between us.”

Gibbs brow furrowed.

“Because you were acting jealous.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Well he wasn’t wrong.” She cocked her head. “Did you really drive by his house?”

“It was on the way to a case.”

She laughed. “Right.” She watched as the half smirk curled on his lips. “And let me guess you’re the one that has his file.” 

He didn’t answer.

“Sizing up the competition.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re in my bed.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am.” She ran her hands across his shoulders. “I so thought you were going to admit something when I was standing there at your desk tonight.”

“Thought about it.”

“But what do you say right. I mean other than I’m a jealous fool so don’t go. I love you come home with me.”

“Would that have worked?”

“Oh yeah.” She licked her lips. “I would have let you take me in the elevator.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “This is the way it was supposed to happen.”

“Really and why is that?”

“We needed our moment.”

Her fingers danced over his cheek and he turned and kissed her palm. “I really didn’t think you were going to give in and I never thought you’d say you love me.”

He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

“Did she tell you I loved you?” She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

He’d told her about Shannon and was sure she’d read the file, but still her asking at this moment, knowing made him love her even more. He shook his head. 

“But you saw her, dreamed about her.”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. This was usually the moment were he stopped talking. Kept it all to himself and let her just assume. He wasn’t going to do that anymore, she deserved to understand. “When I close my eyes, I always see her, always.” He cleared his throat. “But last night, I couldn’t see her. All I could see was you.”

“Gibbs.” She spoke his name with all the love she had for him.

“And as much as I tried to fight it, I couldn’t see her, it was just you.” He shook away the emotion again. 

“She told you to stop fighting it and be happy.”

He nodded.

“Are you happy?”

“God yes.” He captured her lips trying to convey just how happy she made him. 

She held on to his kiss until her lungs ached and she finally pulled back, her hand on his chest. “You know this has been one of the most angst-ridden, erotic, emotional, and romantic nights I’ve ever had.” She grinned. “How are you ever going to top this.”

His eyebrow went up and he dipped down whispering in her ear. 

Her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly, and her fingertips clawed into his chest. “Gibbs.” She moaned the name as her body squirmed. “God yes.” Aroused by his words, she shoved him down on the bed, straddling his hips and glaring down at him.

“Will that work?” He grinned.

“That works.” She growled dipping down and attacking his lips.

And there she was the storm, his beautiful storm.


End file.
